


full up

by momothesweet



Series: hungry [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Date Night, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Smut, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night with Kuroo, and after some trouble in the park, your night ends with you in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full up

**Author's Note:**

> The exciting conclusion to your escapades with Kuroo! Of course, you two will live happily ever after and whatnot by the end of this but let's get your first night together out of the way.
> 
> (I'm making you guys work for the smut I'm sorry so if you want to get past the fluff and straight to the porn scroll down to the cut. Otherwise enjoy, and thanks for keeping up with the series!)
> 
>  **UPDATE 9.20.15** I uploaded a bonus fic because I couldn't get enough lmao. You can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843289), or click on the hungry series above!

Friday night. It’s busy, there’s a bit of a breeze outside, but that coolness is easily alleviated with Kuroo by your side.

The movie wasn’t bad at all. Over fast food, you didn’t stop talking about all the connections it made to its predecessors and how each character developed from their individual storylines. Kuroo’s a good listener, you find, and you successfully kept yourself from dropping any food or spilling any drinks on yourself. You also just sounded really, really smart the whole time you were talking. Good for you.

Now, though, it’s comfortably quiet. You’ve got your arm hooked around his, and you’re strolling through a park, clad with pre-teens and dogs, and couples like you and Kuroo. Er...though “couple” is still a strange word to describe you two. You don’t bring it up, but given what you two have been through last week, it’s pretty safe to say that you’ve reached that status.

“Nice night,” Kuroo says. He says it so quietly that you can barely hear it over the buzz of the city around you.

“Yeah,” you reply. “And it’s a lot nicer with you.”

He flicks his eyes towards you and he smiles, pausing in the middle of the walkway to take you by the hips and look directly in your eyes. _God he’s so hot_. Turning away would be an option if it didn’t make you look so flustered. You do it anyway, the redness tickling your cheeks. The smile he puts on your face doesn’t help, either. _He’s too fucking perfect._

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

You’re not sure how to respond to that, except to look at him and lean in for a kiss. Your lips are just about to his when your phone rings.

It’s your best friend.

Of all times, they just _had_ to have a major crisis in their life and you need to be the one on the phone to talk them through it. After profusely apologizing to Kuroo, you leave him on a park bench while you walk off into the park, further down the walkway where the lights are, for whatever reason, dimmer and less congested with people. That’s probably a bad choice, but you hardly pay attention to where you’re walking because you’re busy calming your friend down with stories about cats and how your roommate Bokuto pranked Kuroo. You’re also avoiding talking extensively about him - your best friend has enough drama in their life; it’s best not to bring him up.

Several minutes pass and you finally hang up. The area around you is unfamiliar; you don’t remember straying from the walkway and into the part of the park where it’s almost completely dark. A distance away, however, you see the lights that line the walkway, and you start to make your way back to safety and to Kuroo.

That plan goes astray when three men suddenly appear from behind the trees. _Oh hell no_. All those blog posts about being alone at night and the fear of being a girl rush to your head. There’s pepper spray in your purse, and you’re not afraid to use it along with your ability to use your fists for a beatdown, but you’re too stricken with terror to move.

“Hey, baby.”

“What are you doing alone here? Come to play?”

“If you’re hungry, I’ve got something for you to eat right here.”

The last man grabs his crotch and chuckles. Nothing comes out of your mouth when you try to open it and speak. It’s not like you have anything to say to them, anyway, besides to fuck off.

And it doesn’t stop them. They seem to be stepping closer to you, and you hear one man cracking his knuckles. Adrenaline kicks in when you hear it and you take off to run towards the walkway where there’s light and more people. Where Kuroo is there.

_Kuroo._

Just when you’re so close to getting back to the walkway, you slam into something- no, someone. You can feel the sting on your head, on the verge of tears. No, this can’t be it, you think. You can’t just have an amazing date and have it all ruined by disgusting men. Why?

The question flies out the window when you feel gentle arms wrapping around you coupled with a voice you’ve never heard so ominous.

“Don’t you gentlemen have some place better to go? The garbage dump, perhaps?”

You don’t see it, but you can hear the men scuffling away, curses and irrelevant remarks about you two trailing off. Once they’re gone, you presume, Kuroo moves to take you by the cheeks and look into your eyes again. The way he says your name already makes you forget about what just happened.

“Are you alright?” he asks, rubbing your forehead and the rest of your face. The impact was pretty hard, after all.

Your nod is subtle. “I’m sorry...I just got caught up in my conversation, I guess.”

His smile is warm, and his kiss is warmer. It radiates throughout your body and you wrap your arms around his neck as if you’d like to stay this temperature forever. He wants to chase after your lips with his when you pull away, but he pauses when you speak.

“Um...we should go home.”

“We should,” he replies. “But Yacchan and Kou are home.”

Oh.

_Oh._

An unfortunate roadblock in your plans...which you just remembered. It probably doesn’t have to include that thing you’ve been literally lusting after since last week, but what would be the point? Then again, this is technically your first date with Kuroo. Then again, you two definitely did some things last week that can throw those traditional first date rules off to the curb. With your two roommates at home, though, this puts you two in a pickle. And either way, they’re going to know something is fishy when both of you come home in the morning all fucked out-

“Hotel,” you finally blurt.

“Huh?”

“We can go to a hotel,” you say again. “It’s...not the most flattering option, but what do you think?”

He mulls over the thought, and then he pulls out his phone. “I have a better idea. Give me ten minutes.”

You both take a seat on a park bench and do your best not to listen in on his calls, but it’s difficult to not get hypnotized by the sound of his voice.

“Hiiiiii Kiyoko,” he says, voice smooth as his skin. “Can you do me a favor tonight?”

You suddenly realize what he’s doing and he puts a finger on your lips to keep you from saying anything. It works.

“Would you mind having Yacchan over at your place for a little bit? I know it’s- oh, you were going to invite her, anyway? You’re amazing. Thank you.”

He hangs up, winks at you, and dials another number. After a bit of small talk, Kuroo’s voice sounds borderline desperate.

“Keiji, please? Kou’s been restless from not seeing you. Do this for me?”

He turns over to look at you.

“I really like her, and I want- no, need to spend some time alone with her,” he says as you turn red with every word. He mumbles the next sentence, “And I don’t have any money for a hotel room.”

You pretend you don’t hear that.

He sighs audibly with relief. “Thank you. I owe you a latte. With an extra shot. Just how you like it.”

Once he hangs up, his demeanor transitions to something...wild. His eyes narrow, his lips curl into a smirk, and he puts an arm around you that tighten quickly.

You’re so fucking ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His and Bokuto’s bedroom is messier than yours and Yachi’s. It doesn’t bother you, though. What matters is that you’re under him again, in his bed this time, and his lips go straight from your lips to your neck, his kisses more aggressive and hungry. Soft moans escape you, your hips wriggling up against his and you can feel the heat rising between you both, so much so that your clothes need to come off now. So many things run through your mind - just how he’ll fit inside you, how you just might wake the neighbors with all the screaming you’ll do, what he’s going to say in your ear that’ll set the mood-

Kuroo interrupts your train of thought when he gruffly says your name, his tongue slick as he flicks it over your ear lobe. Warm hands slide up under your shirt, and in a split second it’s gone and off to the side. Your bra comes off soon after, once Kuroo admires how cute it looks on you. You’re damn right you’re prepared for this; just wait till he sees the underwear that goes with it. And when Kuroo gets his shirt off, you’re anticipating something nice underneath his pants, too. (Even though you already know the surprise).

But for now, Kuroo’s enjoying the feel of your tits, kneading them and thumbing and pinching your nipples so that you let out the cutest mewls for him to enjoy. He grins at that, using his mouth now and working that unreal tongue of his on you. Your hands find their way to his hair, soft and uncouth and so fun to grip. A little tug and he’s groaning into his kisses, a hand shoving its way down your panties to feel just how wet you’ve gotten with just his kisses. He comes up, staring you down and breathing heavily as he rubs you.

“Tell me you want me,” he groans. You can feel a finger prodding your clit through your soaked panties.

“I want you,” you moan.

He shakes his head and slips his hand under your panties, inserting one finger, then another inside of you. Your moans become whiny, needy, almost hysterical as he stretches your pussy open with his fingers.

“That’s not good enough,” he says. “Do you want to beg for me?”

Of course you do. You’ll do anything at this point.

“I want- no, Tetsu, I _need_ you,” you cry, “I need you to fuck me so badly, Tetsu. Tetsu _please_ I want your cock inside me ~”

A satisfied smirk forms across his face. In about half a millisecond, the rest of your clothes come off, and so do his. So much for using the cute underwear. Then again, it doesn’t matter. What matters now is where you’re looking. Your eyes go straight to where Kuroo’s stroking. You’ve seen it twice before and you still can’t get over just how... _gifted_ he is. Just how good is it going to feel once he gets it in you? There’s only one way to find out.

Your legs spread wide for him, exposing bare-all once again as he slips on a condom. Kuroo grins, using his free fingers to swipe up all the excess wetness gathered at your pussy. He sucks his fingers and you hitch your breath, squirming slightly with desperate anticipation.

“You’re going to soak my bed by the time I’m done with you,” he growls.

And at that, he throws himself on top of you, slowly pushing his cock inside and moving slowly, eyes on you while you let out a moan a lot louder than intended. Holy shit he’s huge; you can feel your pussy stretching as he keeps on pushing, and once you’re filled to the base you grab onto his shoulders and dig into them, breathing loudly and unsteadily because _fuck_ it feels so good.

“That’s it,” he says, moaning your name. “I want to hear you.”

He starts thrusting, grabbing onto your hips and his lips back on your neck to leave even more marks and little bites. You’re going to need a lot more concealer.

But you don’t think about that now. You hold on tighter as he fucks you, going harder with every thrust into your pussy. Your moans get louder and louder each time, Kuroo’s name a whine with every other breath.   
“Ahh, Tetsu, Tetsu, fuck ~”

He responds with sounds of your name, squeezing your hips tighter and suddenly finding that sweet spot inside you. You’re screaming at this point as he hits it continuously, your eyes screwing shut and your nails on the verge of breaking his skin. It doesn’t take very long before he hits your g spot one more time and you’re coming hard, your legs shaking uncontrollably then wrapping them around Kuroo while the rest of your body jolts up and down his mattress, his name sounding like it’ll crack the walls around you both. Kuroo’s right - you definitely felt something damp on the sheets once you’ve calmed down. You’ve never come like this before, and if it’s going to be like this _every time_...holy shit.

Kuroo doesn’t take long to come, either, once you do. Several more hard thrusts inside you and he’s groaning your name, biting your shoulder to keep himself from being so loud. The sting from his teeth feels just as good as a kiss; he’s sweet enough to lick your marks around your neck and shoulders while he finishes his orgasm.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he pants, pulling out and plopping himself next to you. “Why did I wait so long to take you out?”

Your cheeks dust a bright pink and your smile is golden. “You’re not saying you were nervous, were you?”

“What if I was?” he smirks, putting his arm around your hip and kissing you once more. “You _are_ pretty perfect.”

For some reason, you find that hard to believe - Kuroo’s caught you dropping ramen, crying like a baby on the kitchen floor, _touching yourself_ when you thought nobody was home, and...he still finds you perfect?

Maybe you are. (You definitely are.)

But right now, the only person you find more than perfect in the room is Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> raise your hand if you've been on the internet long enough to know what i'm alluding to in the title


End file.
